Do You Want To Save Before You Quit?
by Dark Flamingo
Summary: It's fun hanging out with you. I love your eyes and the way you smell. Your hair's a little silly, you're a little silly. Respawn, we can beat this. Zemyx


Since I decide to become partly-active on ffnet again, I needed something to upload. I found this, buried away in a cluster of half-finished zemyx work. I like it, and I think it's only two months old. It's rated for the mild mention of sex. If this in some way scarred you, I cannot be held responsible for your fragile mind. But I am sorry.

Be gay. Today.  
-----------------------

I could already hear faint scraps of screamo music before I even knocked on the front door. I glanced in the window and up at the small rectangle of blue that was Demyx's window.

The door swung open violently and a slightly hassled woman appeared, in one arm she held a little girl who repeatedly chirped "Bang! Bang, bang, bang!" As she swung a small plastic gun around the woman's head.

"Oh Zexion, are you here to see Demyx?" She asked, just over her shoulder I spot a piece of toast springing free of the toaster. I nod and the little girl catches sight of me.

"Zemy!" She chirps and vaults out of her mothers arms and latches her arms around the back of my neck, "Zemy, Zemy guess what? I'm a Gullwing!" She names a band of bounty-hunter-like heroes from a movie produced a few years back, that consisted mainly of three hardly-dressed girls running around beating the crap out of people. I scoop her up and detach her slightly sticky hands from my neck.

"Oh really Yuna?" I say distractedly, noticing though, that the girl smells like lollipops and hot chocolate and her mother has rushed away before I can hand back Yuna. Shrugging I head for the stairs after kicking off my sneakers. Yuna chatters on about how she kicks butt, not halting even as I lower her to the ground and knock lightly on Demyx's door. From here the sound of the music pounds into my ears and makes my brain vibrate.

The door swings open, Demyx hanging onto the knob. He looks at me and there is a pause in the music and Yuna chirps "Bang!" happily. Demyx glances her way then sighs and walks back to his desk, leaving the door open for me. I step cautiously over a discarded pair of socks and a plate of bread crusts. Yuna crawls in after me, whispering 'bang' conspiracingly to my ankles.

Demyx stops his stereo to pop out the CD and put in a Rammstein CD, he falls lightly onto his desk's chair and I cautiously make my way over to his bed on the opposite wall, and level with his amplifier. "Hey," I say lightly. Demyx looks up and shrugs. The music starts to play as loud as the last.

It makes sense, in a strange way, for Demyx to listen to German screamo music to cheer him up, this is mostly because he finds screaming German hilarious. When this doesn't cheer him up, he'll usually switch to Chinese or Spanish rap or punk. 

Since I don't know why Demyx is feeling bad, the only reason I knew to come over was because Larxene told me to. And it's not just Larxene's threatening attitude that brought me here, I rather enjoy spending time with Demyx, not only because he has a PS3. 

I toss one of the remote controllers on his bed to him and he catches it reflexively and looks up. I get up to turn on his TV and PS3 and then sit back down with the briefest gesture spared to get Demyx over with me. I fiddle with the game's settings as Demyx stares reflectively at the controller in his hands.

I nudge him with my elbow and he looks up and curls his thumbs around the toggles. We sit in silence for a while, save for the futuristic sounds effects coming from his TV, something being screamed/sung in German and Yuna's occasional triumphant 'bang!'.

"Hey," I say finally, I know I'm being repetitive and that irks Demyx but he seems partially distracted anyways, clicking away at the buttons on his controller.

"Hey," Demyx replies. I sigh internally and smoother a small smile, it's going to be one of those conversations.

"What's up?"

"Not much."

"Ah."

"Not feeling too good."

"Really? How so."

"I dunno." A shrug.

"Hm. Blast that."

"Thanks. Have you ever had wet dreams?"

A pause. "Grenade. Yeah, once or twice."

"Behind you."

"Beside you."

We stop talking for a while and focus on the game for a few minutes. We finish our mission and randomly select another, as our characters load their guns and head out I wait for Demyx to say something; it's his turn after all.

"Ever had one about someone you know?"

Pause. Instantly my mind swerves off the game and back a month ago, to a dream brimming with touches, kisses and clothing all over the floor.

"Once."

"… Grenade. Oh. Who?"

Pause. "Dunno."

"Kill him."

"'Kay,"

There's a long silence, Yuna has scampered off, likely to snitch more sweets off her mom. The Rammstein CD ends, Demyx's stereo gurgles as it looks for something else to play. A Tokyo Police Club CD Namine lent him weeks ago starts to play, Demyx glares at the machine.

"Don't let me die."

"Can do."

Demyx gets up and switches back to Rammstein, lowering the volume way down so we can hear each other and the faint buzz of the screen. He sits back down.

"You sure?"

"…Yeah."

The nice thing about these conversations is that we can pick back up topics long after abandoning them. We just flow on the same wavelength sometimes, not often, but sometimes.

"Really sure? To your right."

"Oh. Um, yeah, I'm sure."

"Oh. I had one the other night."

"Grenade. Really? Who was it?"

A pause as Demyx shoots someone in the head, "You."

Despite everything I freeze for a beat, "Huh," On screen someone blasts my character in the back. "Bugger."

"That's it?"

"What am I supposed to say?"

"Dunno. Something. Grenade."

A pause, reload my ammunition, "Something like what?"

"Still dunno, maybe scream or throw holy water at me, grenade."

I spare Demyx a glance. He looks as blank as before, staring at his TV, clicking away at his controller. He smells nice, a mixture of faint deodorant, winter, pencil shavings and Dove soap. He hasn't styled his hair as vigorously as usual, it hangs a little limper around his ears. 

"I forgot my holy water at home."

"Oh. Bad timing, I can wait if you want to go grab it."

"S'okay, I think I'm almost out anyways. I could grab my rosary though."

A pause, "Seriously though. What're you gonna say."

"Kill that man."

"What do you want to do?"

"Shoot that sniper in the face."

"What do you _want_ to say?"

A shrug, "I like you."

A pause. I continue, "It's fun hanging out with you. I love your eyes and the way you smell. Your hair is a little silly. You're a little silly."

On screen Demyx's character is blasted to bits, I look over at him; he's staring at me. I shrug, "Brought this on yourself. Re-spawn, we can beat this."

There's a pause. A long pause. Downstairs I hear Yuna scream 'Bang!' and her mother yelp and drop something. Something that sounds expensive. Then Demyx revives and his character appears near mine.

We trot off in search of enemies and run into a hive of them. The next three minutes is populated with much killing and random shooting. Demyx sniper-shoots the last guy hiding behind some crates. We're done and the screen proudly states so. As I look for a interesting mission Demyx speaks up,

"Can I kiss you?"

"Depends. Can you?"

"…May I?"

"Yes. Yes you may."

I was expecting a kiss. Not for Demyx to lunge at me pin me to the bed and press his mouth demandingly onto mine. I don't resist, can't really, Demyx is taller than me, and neatly smoothers most of my movements. I'm not very submissive though, and hook my leg around his, and roll.

We don't break apart and my heart is hammering painfully against my ribcage. I notice that I never really noticed my heart before. I notice that our kiss is harsh, demanding and needy. It slowly slips into careful and wanting. I notice my tongue has slipped into Demyx's mouth, and Demyx's tongue has slipped into mine. I also notice, with an appreciative shiver that Demyx's hand has crawled up my shirt.

"Bang!"

We jump, I almost fall off the bed and knock my knuckles against one of our discarded controllers. It hurts and I snatch my hand away. I look up at Yuna, holding out her plastic pistol, the orange tip staring us down threateningly.

"Ha, ha! You're _both_ dead!" She sings, and blows an imaginary bit off smoke off her gun and skips away. I look at Demyx, we both shrug.

"Wanna play the next mission?" Demyx offers.

"Sure."

-------------------------

Review plleeeaasssee? (I'm not sure if asking helps, but in case it might, I'll ask again: review pleaaseeee?)


End file.
